


理想丈夫

by nezumikun_84



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Kikumaru Eiji/Ooishi Shuuichirou





	理想丈夫

理想丈夫

大石秀一郎。  
私立医院颇有名气的神经外科主治医师，东京大学博士毕业，三十而立，温文尔雅，事业有成，对病人耐心细致，对同事友善相助，医院从上到下都赞不绝口，甚至在小护士之间赢得了理想丈夫的名号，除了发型。

“可是发型很好呀~喵~”  
毕竟从13岁就认识的年纪，菊丸完全不觉得大石的发型有什么问题，大石就是大石嘛~~医院新来的病人，因为给孩子们表演特技的时候不小心撞伤了手腕有点骨裂。菊丸最终成为了小学体育老师，可爱的性格非常受小朋友欢迎，也成了病房的开心果，马上就和小护士们混熟了，也得知了大石这个理想丈夫的头衔。

（哼哼，原来大石还是大家心中的理想丈夫呢!）  
收到这样的简讯，大石哭笑不得，趁着没有病人的时候立刻给炸毛的大猫咪顺毛。  
（是英二的理想丈夫，不是吗？）  
噫！太油腻了！！看到回复的英二单手一个没抓牢就把手机掉脸上了。  
大石和菊丸，在同性婚姻法案实施后就结婚了，很平淡，除了家人只告诉了学生时代网球部的几个好友。

菊丸大大咧咧，生性也可爱，小护士不免也有私下谈论：“菊丸君总觉得和理想丈夫还是有差距啊，虽然很可爱，比较像弟弟一样”“可爱的弟弟不好吗？我可以哟”当然也有一些不同的意见，恰好被过来送报告的大石听到了，咳嗽了几声提醒还在工作时间，而大石则趁着来送报告的机会来看看菊丸。住院的几天回家没有新婚丈夫的陪伴真的是很委屈呢，然而菊丸还是坚持作为医生的大石应该回家好好休息而不是特地留在医院，而且再过一天换了绷带就可以出院啦。

“今天怎么提前来啦~喵~~”  
“今天手塚会来复查。”  
“喵！对哦！这次的比赛也是很不容易呢！”  
最终一直追寻梦想的也只有个别几个人，其他人都各自走上了其他的工作岗位，说起来大石学医还是因为手塚，也成为了手塚的私人医生，这还让菊丸小小的吃醋过，后来才得知初中那个冷面自持的部长的恋人是那个华丽臭屁的迹部，这又让菊丸小小的三观震动了下。

突然窗外传来一阵喧哗。  
“难道本大爷集团下的医院不好吗，非要来这种医院！”  
这声音一听大石就头疼，好歹他们医院也是全日本前十名的私立医院好不好。不知出于什么原因，大石并没有投简历到迹部财团名下的医院，虽然同在医学院的忍足有游说过他，不过他还是拒绝了。  
小护士们虽然不能擅离职守，但是还是一个个伸长了脖子在观察。

迹部集团现在的掌权人，迹部景吾，三十，未婚！  
这样的钻石王老五全日本已经屈指可数吧，更何况那颜值完全不输给明星，完完全全成了医院的焦点，大石叹口气，他要工作了，趁着没人注意摸了摸菊丸的头发。  
“替我向手塚部长问好~喵~~”  
都那么多年了，初中时代的称呼简直成了习惯。

网球选手手塚国光和知名总裁迹部景吾同时出现简直引爆了医院的话题。  
“现在连网球选手都这么帅了吗？虽然有点冷面，不过那么帅……”  
“成为迹部家族的夫人一定很难吧”  
气氛暗潮涌动，大石办公室的门一关，隔绝了所有议论的目光，还有某个人。  
“我就说应该去忍足那里才对！”  
吃了闭门羹的某总裁眼角的泪痣都在生气。  
手塚虽然面上不动如山，却在大石把迹部拒绝在办公室之外还是有点暗爽

此次的循环赛还是比较艰难的，手塚在海外比赛的时候受了一次伤，也在当地的医院接受了治疗，回国后还是在自己的好友这里接受了全面的检查，好在恢复的相当不错，大石也提醒手塚接下来的时间不要太勉强，在做某运动的时候也希望不要解锁奇怪的姿势。

大家都是成年人，都懂的。

最终在迹部面部表情快要崩坏的前一秒，大石办公室的门打开了，要知道某总裁的脸色让所有小护士望而却步。

迹部景吾，果然是个只能远观的理想丈夫，小护士们感叹，怕迹部那个家伙继续造成不必要的影响，手塚来不及去看菊丸就和迹部一起走了。

这个迹部景吾其实是个很难捉摸的人，特别是他和桦地别样的执事关系，你能想象第一次亲热后某大少爷非常习惯的来了一句：“桦地，毛巾。”当然桦地还真的出现了这种恐怖的场面吗？

理想丈夫这种事，借用越前龙马的一句话：madamada！

送走了手塚，连女医生都来办公室门口八卦了，手塚先生无名指戴了戒指！！！大石早就被那个钻石闪到了，当然按照迹部的风格应该不会选择这么朴素的，大石温柔的没有戳穿，看来某人革命也成功了，谢绝了大伙的八卦，大石从口袋里拿出了他和菊丸的对戒，因为工作的关系一直没敢戴上，现在看来……

第二天，无名指戴着戒指的大石又成了话题的焦点。

理想丈夫已经是别人的丈夫了！！！  
而到出院时间的菊丸开心的挽着自己的丈夫离开医院回到爱的小屋，欸嘿嘿，不好意思理想丈夫是我的喵~~~~

理想丈夫番外有一种甜  
假期还被紧急call进医院做手术，这可能是一个职业医生的无奈，因为交通意外的手术非常棘手，一般接到这样的电话那肯定是非常紧急的情况，本想和菊丸一起出门吃下午茶的大石接到了这样的电话，菊丸很能理解马上把大石的紧急出门包拿了出来，叮嘱要当心，然后大石带着菊丸亲吻在嘴角的余温急急忙忙赶去医院。

等大石从高度紧张的手术台上下来的时候，从医院的窗户往外看天已经全黑了，最后一个手术结束了，剩下的后续处理都交给其他医生和护士处理了，嘈杂的医院也逐渐平静下来，大石还在等待消毒后脱下手术服，看了一眼壁钟已经是晚上八点多了，一旦松懈下来顿时觉得肚子咕咕直叫。

换上了私服，总算有时间摸手机了，只有一条简讯：回来一起吃饭喵~。一起紧急回来的同事打招呼要不要一起出去吃点什么，大石婉拒了，同事看到手机和大石幸福的笑容，忙说：明白明白，新婚燕尔，懂得懂得。大石和同事们告别完就离开了，顺便拿出了紧急出门包里的饼干垫垫肚子，这都是菊丸自己手工做的饼干，包装好以后定期放在紧急出门包里，就是为了防止出现这样的情况长时间手术后可以垫垫肚子，当然大部分的饼干都会在过期前被提前吃掉，但是能用上一次就好呀~喵

吃着甜甜的饼干，想起来菊丸可爱的语调，一边回复信息的大石恨不得直接飞到家里  
‘手术顺利，现在就回家吃饭！饼干也很好吃！’  
收到回信，在家里沙发上缩了一天看综艺的菊丸立马跳了起来检查饭菜要不要热一热。  
有一种甜，是幸福的味道。

END


End file.
